babyrabbitfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Rabbit's Mothers Day
This is an episode of the animated series. Plot Baby Rabbit and her friends find presents for their mother, but ended up trying to find Spike-thing a mother, as he didn't have one. The answers for this mystery are in a special box, which Spike-thing's father doesn't want Spike-thing to see. Meanwhile, Mr. Bunny works on his present for Mrs. Bunny -- a robot that uses "Clapper" technology and used to automatically cook AND serve a person's meal, as well as clean the house (like his other inventions, it went haywire), Mrs. Purple and Blue Bear uses a computer to collect her thoughts on being a mother of twins (using these thoughts to reprogram Mr. Bunny's robot, it overloaded the computer), Mrs. Bunny takes Mrs. Bunny's father to the International House of Mud for a mud bath (she doesn't like bathing with strangers, and you can get all the mud you want at home for free), and Purple Bear builds a statue of himself using stuff in a space set (Spike-thing broke it). Trivia *There are 2 versions of the closing production logo -- one version ends with a picture of a flower and a caption reading "Happy Mother's Day"; another version has the butterfly flying slow, then slowly flying backwards before fading to black. This latter version is used during out-of-season showings of this episode. *The episode starts off immediately with a scene of oddly-shaped stuff floating in space (the raw materials used to make Purple Bear's statue), set to strange humming sounds. A similar scene also started off the second part of this episode, after the commercial break. *The glue used for Angelica's statue was "Wilbur's Moo Glue", with a picture of a horse on the bottle. First of all, long ago, dead horses were used to make glue, Second of all, the glue was named after Wilbur Post, the owner of the famous talking TV horse, Mr. Ed. Wilbur was played by Alan Young; Mr. Ed was voiced by Allen "Rocky" Lane. *What's possibly a male version of "Cynthia", "Todd", was announced; the "Cowboy Todd" version of it was one of the presents offered by Angelica to Chuckie. Todd is probably to Cynthia as Ken is to Barbie. *This episode also introduces Chuckie's mother, Melinda. According to the overtones of the conclusion of this episode, Melinda died of unknown causes. Due to Nick's Standards & Practices policies that was revised since Rugrats first closed down production in 1994, you can no longer directly mention that a person has died. However, in Rugrats In Paris, the fact that she died is actually announced -- no hemming and hawing, like this episode or other episodes of newer Nicktoon series (Hey Arnold is one that comes to mind). *The items in Melinda's box: a trowel (a small hand-shovel), and a diary (see above) with pressed flowers and a poem for Chuckie (see above). As you can see, Melinda was a dedicated gardener, as she grew all the flowers herself before her death. *The method of animation used is the same, 5x speed used in the original, 65-show run, unlike the previous episode. *There is something that started in the Baby Rabbit's Chanukah episode -- Baby Rabbit and her friends are dress in Rugrats clothing (which they never wore in the original run). *There was concern that the consistency of the series has become warped; since Chuckie was very little when Melinda died, facts such as his mom weaning him has since become moot points. For more information, see Little Known Facts. *This premiere of this episode was also the highest-rated Rugrats episode on Nick for kids 2-11; for that age group, it earned an 8.4 rating, exceeding the competition on the terrestrial networks. 13. This episode was also nominated for the "Best Animated Program" category in the 1997 Prime Time Emmy Awards. 14. In the book version, portions regarding Stu's robot, Didi & Minka's mud bath trip and Betty's motherly thoughts were omitted.